Qu'est ce que tu aimes?
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Entre le jour et la nuit, discussion au creux des arbres, après l'entraînement, avec les astres pour seuls témoins...


**Titre:** Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto. :)

**Résumé:** Cette histoire est née d'une envie de tendresse et de douceur. Elle est dédiée à tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de la lire, et tous ceux qui ont besoin de passer un cap, que ce soit un examen ou un moment difficile...

**Couple:** Il y en a bien un, mais cela ne signifierait plus grand chose si je vous le dévoilais maintenant:) Mais bon, ceux qui me connaissent un peu vont comprendre de suite... :')

**Note:** Et voilà, ceci est ma première fanfiction Naruto, et mon premier one-shot! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Les phrases en italique, ce sont les pensées.

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?

Sasuke et Naruto étaient en train de finir leur entraînement. Ce jour-là, ils n'avaient pas eu de mission, et ils en avaient donc profité pour s'entraîner toute la journée dans la clairière, située à la lisière de la forêt de Konoha. Sakura s'était jointe à eux, puis, voyant que la journée avançait, elle avait fini par laisser les deux garçons seuls.

Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, teintant cette dernière de pourpre et d'or. Au bout d'un instant, Naruto se laissa finalement tombé au sol, complètement vidé.

- Ah!... Je n'en peux plus!..., lâcha-t-il, le souffle court.

- Baka!... , lui répondit son coéquipier, tout aussi essoufflé que lui, appuyé contre un arbre près du garçon blond.

Il ajouta, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:

- Moi..., je peux tenir encore longtemps comme ça!...

- Menteur, rétorqua Naruto depuis le sol, pointant un index accusateur sur le brun. Sasuke..., tu es aussi, sinon plus, épuisé que moi!...

- Pff, répliqua ce dernier avec dédain. Et, comme pour prouver la fausseté des dires de son rival, il se décolla de l'arbre et se planta droit et fier face à lui, la respiration encore un peu hâchée et les jambes légèrement titubantes, mais une lueur de défi brillant avec force au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Le garçon blond s'incendia aussitôt:

- Hmph!... Mais moi aussi, je peux me lever!

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dressa sur ses pieds, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur harassé de fatigue. Malheureusement, ses jambes ne purent supporter son poids, et il chancela.

- Idiot, s'écria alors Sasuke en attrapant son col pour l'empêcher de tomber. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent également sous lui et il finit par s'écrouler aussi, emporté par la chute du blond.

Ils étaient l'un au-dessus de l'autre, Sasuke juste au-dessus de Naruto, et leurs visages étaient très proches.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils s'écartèrent aussitôt. Naruto détourna la tête, gêné, et Sasuke fixa un point vague à l'horizon, tout en s'asseyant contre un arbre près de son coéquipier.

Le blond sourit.

- Tu vois que toi aussi, tu es fatigué!

- Hmph!...

Après un court instant, Naruto éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, baka, demanda Sasuke sans détacher ses yeux du soleil qui mourait lentement, les enveloppant de sa lumière écarlate.

- Rien, je suis juste content, répondit le garçon renard avec simplicité.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis consentit enfin à se tourner vers son coéquipier.

Lui aussi fixait le ciel, et un immense sourire éclairait son visage. Ses profonds yeux bleus pétillaient, mais ce n'était pas dû à la lumière du soleil, non.

Ils brûlaient d'un feu intèrieur auquel rien ne semblait pouvoir résister.

- On s'est entraîné jusqu'à l'épuisement, le soleil est au rendez-vous...

Il tourna son sourire resplendissant vers Sasuke.

- Je suis juste heureux, c'est tout!

Les yeux sombres du brun s'agrandirent légèrement, puis sur ses lèvres naquit un micro sourire.

- Pff, j'aurais dû m'en douter...

Le garçon blond le regarda sans comprendre.

- Il n'y a que toi pour rire à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide...

- Je ne suis pas stupide, BAKA!

Naruto croisa ses bras et gonfla ses joues, l'air boudeur. Il rougissait légèrement.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'accentua.

- Dès que tu es heureux et dès que quelque chose te plaît, cela se voit. Tu parles d'un ninja!

- Même pas vrai! retorqua le garçon renard en tapant des pieds, dans une attitude tout à fait puérile.

- Oh que si, c'est vrai! insista le brun avec l'habituel sourire moqueur qu'il réservait toujours à son coéquipier.

- Non, c'est faux!

- Si, c'est vrai!

- Et... et même si c'était le cas... C'est toujours mieux que d'être un glaçon que rien ne semble pouvoir atteindre!

Le silence s'abattit soudain comme une chape de plomb sur la petite clairière.

- Oui, c'est vrai... murmura doucement l'Uchiwa après un instant, avec dans les yeux quelque chose de... triste?

Mais le garçon brun planta alors son regard dans celui de Naruto, et, face à ces yeux noirs et profonds qui avaient repris leur indifférence habituelle, ce dernier se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il est facile de savoir ce que tu aimes ou pas, de comprendre au premier coup d'oeil ce que tu ressens, et que tu devrais te méfier parce-que tes ennemis pourraient utiliser tous ces sentiments pour te manipuler. Il n'est pas bon, pour un ninja, de montrer ses émotions...

- N'importe quoi, répliqua le garçon blond avec un sérieux étrange, les sourcils froncés. Avant d'être des ninjas, nous sommes des êtres humains, non?

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat farouche. C'était l'un de ces regards brûlants et déterminés qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et qui semblaient vouloir hurler à la face du monde que rien n'était impossible. Un regard qui, à cet instant, criait à l'Uchiwa: "Alors toi aussi, tu as le droit de montrer tes émotions!".

Sasuke ne sembla pas réagir, mais dans ses yeux naquit une flamme de reconnaissance qui n'échappa pas au blond.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier sourit, avec toute la simplicité du monde. Cependant, l'instant d'après, il mit aussitôt ses poings sur les hanches, et s'exclama d'une voix tonitruante:

- Et puis, ce n'est pas si facile que ça de deviner ce que j'aime, _d'abord!_

- Pff...

Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains, stratagème qui présentait le double avantage de lui permettre à la fois de se moquer de Naruto, et de lui cacher l'immense sourire qui étirait présentement ses lèvres. Décidément, son coéquipier réagissait vraiment comme un gamin.

_Celui-là, alors... _

Une fois calmé, il releva légèrement la tête et fixa le blondinet dans les yeux.

- Tu veux que je te le prouve, c'est ça?

Les yeux de Naruto étincelèrent de défi.

- Très bien. Alors ce que Uzumaki Naruto aime en premier, ce sont... les ramens!

- Beuh, ça c'est facile! grimaça ce dernier. Tout le monde est au courant!

- Justement, crétin! s'exclama le brun. Et la faute à qui, à ton avis? Tu n'hésites pas à le crier sur tous les toits...

- Je ne suis pas un crétin, crétin! Et puis ce n'est pas vrai, je ne le dis pas à tout le monde!

- Il suffit de te voir manger des ramens une fois pour le deviner... , répliqua l'Uchiwa en haussant une épaule avec fatalisme.

- Gloups!

Naruto se mit à réfléchir. C'était si flagrant que cela? Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que c'était lui qui détenait le prix du plus gros mangeur de ramens du village (dix-huit bols d'affilée, sans indigestion s'il vous plaît:)), mais bon...

- D'accord, c'est vrai! concéda-t-il finalement.

Son rival eut un rictus de triomphe.

- Mais je n'aime pas que ça, j'aime plein d'autres choses, aussi! s'exclama aussitôt le garçon blond.

- Mouais, comme les hokages, par exemple, et les entraînements, ou plutôt toutes les occasions qui peuvent te permettre de prouver ta valeur aux autres et de te rendre plus fort...

Le regard de Sasuke sembla soudain s'adoucir et se perdre au loin, tandis qu'il ajoutait:

- Et puis tant d'autres choses, aussi. Un rien te fait rire! Finalement, c'est peut-être la vie même que tu aimes...

Naruto en resta bouche bée.

Le garçon brun émergea soudain et croisa son regard.

- Baka, ne me regarde pas comme ça, lâcha-t-il précipitamment. C'est ce que tu as laissé sous-entendre tout à l'heure, avec ton rire stupide!

- Baka toi-même! se reprit aussitôt le blond. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire avec cette liste? Des reproches, c'est ça, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Sa voix s'était finie sur un murmure. Le garçon brun jeta un regard perplexe à son coéquipier.

- Mais non... , répondit-il doucement.

_Au contraire._

Surpris par la douceur de sa voix, Naruto leva ses orbes bleus vers lui.

- Je veux juste te prévenir... , continua Sasuke sans changer de ton.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent légèrement.

- ... Pour que lors de notre prochain combat, je ne te batte pas trop facilement. C'est trop simple, de te vaincre en utilisant tes émotions!

Naruto sembla alors littéralement bouillir de rage. Devant sa frimousse plissée de colère et son poing dressé, le brun ne tint plus et éclata de rire.

- Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- Ah ha ha ha!

Cependant, face à ce rire qu'il n'avait entendu que trop rarement, Naruto se sentit désarmé. L'Uchiwa se reprit toutefois bien vite, avec le sentiment d'avoir laissé échappé quelque chose qui devait rester enfermé au fond de lui.

- Depuis quand es-tu bavard, toi, demanda le garçon renard d'un ton qu'il voulait âpre et dur.

Il ne réussit qu'à s'attirer un sourire amusé de plus de la part de son rival.

- Bof, soupira finalement celui-ci, toujours assis contre son arbre. L'entraînement a dû me fatiguer, tout compte fait...

- Ah ha, s'emporta immédiatement le garçon blond, en pointant un index triomphant vers l'Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit!

Sasuke haussa simplement les épaules. Puis, tandis que son coéquipier laissait librement éclater sa joie, il ajouta sans prévenir:

- Tu aimes les sourires, aussi.

Naruto se tut aussitôt. Une nouvelle fois, le regard du garçon brun se perdit dans le vague.

- Tu souries à tout-va, mais ton sourire n'est jamais aussi grand ni aussi rayonnant qu'après avoir été précédé d'un sourire que l'on t'a offert à toi...

Le garçon renard baissa soudain la tête, et ses yeux s'emplirent de mélancolie. Son rival, mais néanmoins ami, se tourna vers lui, et le fixa sans ajouter un mot.

Ce n'était pas la peine.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, en silence. Et puis lentement, comme au ralenti, Naruto releva la tête. Et, en croisant le regard de son coéquipier toujours posé sur lui, un sourire neuf apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Mais en fait, Sasuke... , dit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas trouvé le plus important. Non, tu n'as pas trouvé ce que j'aime le plus au monde...

- Ce ne sont pas les ramens, demanda ce dernier avec malice.

- Raaaah! Arrête de te moquer de moi, râla le blondinet en lui envoyant une touffe d'herbe dessus.

Le brun réfléchit. Voyons, ce que _Naruto_ aimait le plus au monde? Le connaissant, c'était facile à deviner.

- Ce sont tous nos amis, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, et Sakura... Le village en général...

Un sourire de triomphe s'étala sur le visage du garçon renard.

- Ah ha ha! Pas tout à fait!... Bien sûr, eux tous, je les adore: nos amis, nos senseis, Sakura-chan, le village entier... Je crois que... je pourrais donner ma vie pour les protéger!

Naruto fixa son coéquipier droit dans les yeux. Il avait à nouveau son regard déterminé: un regard de braise qui réchauffait tout ce qui l'entourait...

- Mais il y a autre chose... Le plus important... Quelque chose sans lequel je ne pourrais vivre!

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Et puis, après tout ce qui avait été dit, cela ne faisait aucun doute...

Le voyant réfléchir, le garçon blond s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Tu ne trouveras jamais, pas la peine de chercher! Admets ta défaite, et on n'en parle plus...

Ah bon? C'était mal connaître l'Uchiwa... Un sourire vainqueur se peignit d'ailleurs sur ses traits.

- Ce "quelque chose", je suppose que c'est une "personne", n'est-ce pas?

- Gloups!

Les yeux de notre petit blondinet s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et son visage prit soudain une jolie teinte pivoine.

- Je vois, je vois...

- Mais... je... j'ai... je n'ai jamais dit ça!

Sasuke posa un doigt sous le menton de Naruto, rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Ton visage l'affirme pour toi... _baka_!

Le laissant se démentir vainement et gesticuler dans tous les sens, il continua:

- De plus, après tout ce qui a déjà été dit, c'était évident... Ah! Et ce n'est pas Sakura, puisque je ne trouverai "jamais"...

Plus rouge que rouge, le garçon blond rétorqua:

- Ouais, bon, ce n'est pas Sakura... Mais cela ne change rien: tu ne trouveras pas, _baka_!

A ce moment, l'Uchiwa le fixa, et ses yeux noirs semblèrent soudain se couvrir d'un voile de tristesse.

_De la "tristesse"? Non, ce n'est pas possible! _, pensa Naruto en clignant des yeux.

Et en effet, l'instant d'après, le voile avait disparu...

Le brun murmura alors, le visage étrangement figé:

- Si, je trouverai... Parce-que je te connais bien.

Il retrouva ensuite son sourire moqueur.

- En t'observant, ce sera facile de deviner!

Naruto lui tira la langue. Puis soudain, il eut une idée. Un sourire sauvage et effronté se dessina alors sur son visage.

_Oh ho... Cela ne me dit rien de bon... _,pensa le brun.

- Mais moi aussi, je te _connais,_ Sasuke, susurra le garçon renard d'une voix mielleuse.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais?_

Le blondinet pointa un doigt sur lui.

- Et puis, il ne faut pas croire, mais ton apparence indifférente et glacée ne marche plus avec moi depuis longtemps!

- Pfeuh! C'est cela, oui! répliqua Sasuke avec un profond dédain.

- Moi aussi, je peux te faire la liste des choses que tu aimes!

_Manquait plus que ça..._

- Alors vas-y, essaye pour voir!

Ils s'affrontèrnt un instant du regard, et puis Naruto commença:

- Donc tout d'abord, Sieur Uchiwa Sasuke aime beaucoup... les onigiris!

Ledit "Sieur" sourit, sarcastique.

- Et à quoi le Sieur Uzumaki Naruto voit-il cela?

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

- Au fait que quand on en mange, tu les avales délicatement, en prenant tout ton temps, comme pour en savourer chaque bouchée...

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent de surprise. Naruto eut un rictus de triomphe.

- Depuis quand es-tu observateur, toi, demanda le brun en imitant son rival un peu plus tôt sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ah ha ha! Depuis toujours, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Sasuke ne répliqua pas. Naruto le fixa, surpris qu'il le laisse ainsi avoir le dernier mot, et vit un sourire triste flotter sur son visage. Mais un vrai sourire triste, cette fois-ci. Un sourire qu'il ne cacha pas...

- Pourquoi souries-tu comme ça? demanda le garçon blond, soudain sérieux.

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui.

- Parce-que... c'est tout le contraire de toi.

Le garçon renard le regarda sans comprendre.

- Toi, tu adores les ramens, et les engloutis en une bouchée, tandis que moi, je prends tout mon temps pour savourer les onigiris, expliqua le brun. Nous sommes le contraire l'un de l'autre, et pas que dans cette situation-là... Nous sommes opposés en tous points. C'est drôle... non?

Non, Naruto ne trouvait pas cela franchement "drôle", et pensa que Sasuke ne le trouvait pas vraiment non plus, surtout lorsqu'il vit le regard que jeta ensuite celui-ci vers le ciel, tandis que le soleil achevait sa descente sur l'horizon, et que la lune commençait à apparaître.

- Nous ne sommes pas si opposés que cela: tu aimes les entraînements, les combats, et tout ce qui peut contribuer à te rendre plus fort aussi, non?

Le garçon brun se tourna à nouveau vers son rival. Son regard s'était fait dur.

- Arrête: mes motivations ne sont pas les tiennes! Je ne suis pas comme toi!

Lui n'était pas un être d'amour, loin de là. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir, et utiliserait tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour accomplir cet objectif, qu'ils soient jugés bons... ou mauvais.

Peut-être Naruto comprit-il ses pensées? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un regard bien étrange qu'il lui jeta...

Un regard où l'azur de ses yeux était mêlé à quelque chose de plus profond et de plus fort.Un regard qui brillait toujours de détermination, mais qui pétillait aussi d'espoir, et dans lequel transparaissait avec force toute une nuée d'autres sentiments, encore.

Un regard si bleu, si pur... mais brûlant comme la flamme.

Un regard bien étrange, en effet! Mais Sasuke comprit clairement ce qu'il signifiait en priorité.

C'était un regard d'avertissement.

Après quelques instants, enfin, le garçon renard sourit un peu tristement, et presque timidement. Puis il brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé, d'une voix qui, contrairement à son habitude, était hésitante:

- Il y a quand même autre chose que tu aimes, et que j'aime aussi. C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs...

Le brun haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Sasuke... , continua le blond. Depuis quand aimes-tu le soleil?

S'il n'était pas déjà assis, l'Uchiwaserait tomber au sol.

_Et c'est Naruto qui demande ça? Alors là, c'est le comble..._

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Quelle idée j'ai eu, aussi! J'aurais mieux fait de faire comme lors des autres jours, et de me taire!_

_... Ah, oui, mais c'est si drôle de l'embêter, cet idiot, aussi..._

Tout à ses pensées, le garçon brun ne remarqua pas que son coéquipier s'était rapproché de lui, et qu'il le regardait par en-dessous... Enfin, jusqu'à-ce-que ce dernier prenne la parole:

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Sasuke sursauta, se recula aussitôt... et sa tête se cogna contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui, qu'il avait complètement oublié.

- Aïe.

Le blond le fixa, inquiet.

- Ca va?

- Ouais, je vais avoir une bosse, c'est tout...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça...

Naruto plongea alors son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa. Un regard profond à en donner le vertige...

Le garçon brun écarta son coéquipier de la main et détourna vivement la tête.

- Bien sûr que ça va... Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- Sûr, hein?

Il hocha lentement la tête, et entendit alors son ami soupirer de soulagement.

Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

_Il s'inquiète tant que ça?_

Puis le blondinet reprit son sourire niais.

- Alors, et cette histoire de soleil?

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben oui, se justifia le garçon renard. J'ai remarqué que tu le regardais souvent. Moi j'aime bien me reposer au soleil, par exemple. Mais toi, avec ta peau si blanche, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais au...

Il s'interrompit soudain: Sasuke le fixait droit dans les yeux, et, à nouveau, son regard avait quelque chose de triste, mais de... tendre, aussi.

- ... tant.

Le garçon brun se leva prestement, contournant son coéquipier sans un mot, puis fit quelques pas dans la clairière pour se placer juste sous la lune qui se dressait maintenant, pâle et froide, dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus.

Il baissait la tête, dissimulant ainsi son visage derrière ses mêches sombres, et dit alors, pointant la lune du doigt:

- Si j'aime le Soleil, je l'aime comme la Lune l'aime, c'est-à-dire de loin... et sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

Il abaissa ensuite le bras et commença à quitter la clairière, lançant sans se retourner:

- On devrait rentrer, maintenant. Il commence à se faire tard, et on a une mission demain.

Sur ces paroles, il accéléra l'allure.

- Attends!

Naruto s'était subitement levé. Sasuke s'arrêta instantanément, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Qui te dit que le Soleil ne veut pas rester auprès de la lune, aussi?

Le garçon brun tourna lentement la tête, et son regard se posa sur celui, incandescent, et pourtant si bleu, de son coéquipier.

C'était son regard qui criait que rien, non rien, n'était impossible.

- ... Tu crois, demanda l'Uchiwa d'une toute petite voix.

Le coeur de Naruto manqua s'arrêter de battre. Il n'avait pas rêvé...

Les yeux de Sasuke, déjà noirs, étaient éteints par la tristesse. Tristesse dûe à quoi? Colère, haine, désespoir... Qu'importe! Tout ce que voyait le garçon renard, c'était que cela rongeait le brun depuis longtemps, trop longtemps...

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Naruto fixa alors Sasuke dans les les yeux, de son regard déterminé mais qui, sur l'instant, voulait dire tant d'autres choses, aussi!...

- Puisque je te le dis!

L'Uchiwa commença alors à rebrousser chemin et à s'avancer vers lui, lentement, à petits pas, et son visage s'éclairait à mesure qu'il avançait, comme s'il sortait des ténèbres.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un seul problème, alors...

Le garçon blond se sentit tressaillir. Un problème? Quoi donc?

Sasuke arriva à son niveau, tout près...

Et puis soudain, il lui tapa sur le crâne avec le poing.

- Les astres n'ont pas de volonté, crétin!

Naruto se massa la tête en grognant, et se prépara à adresser une réplique cinglante à son idiot de rival, mais s'arrêta net dans son élan quand il aperçut le visage de ce dernier.

Il souriait.

Oh! C'était un tout petit sourire, très timide! Mais un sourire qui existait vraiment, un sourire vrai de vrai!

Un sourire doux et tendre qui signifiait "Merci"...

Le garçon renard sourit alors à son tour, de son sourire éblouissant et chaleureux qui faisait fondre quiconque l'approchait...

Même, et surtout, les "glaçons que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre".

Puis soudain, il réalisa.

- Attends un peu, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas un crétin, crétin! Et puis d'abord, c'est toi qui a dit en premier que la Lune voulait...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que la Lune "voulait", affirma avec un calme olympien l'Uchiwa face à la tornade blonde qui commençait à s'exciter devant lui.

- Si, tu l'as dit, répliquait ladite "tornade".

- Non.

- Si!

Sasuke soupira.

- Idiot!

Puis, tout doucement, tout timidement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il sentait, contre lui, battre celui de son rival tout aussi furieusement.

- C'est donc possible, alors?

Naruto sourit largement.

- Ben, les éclipses, ça existe bien, non?

Le brun marmonna alors, à voix basse:

- Oui mais les éclipses, ça arrive toutes les morts d'évêque...

- Gnéh, demanda intelligemment le blond.

- RAREMENT. Je disais que les éclipses, cela arrivait RAREMENT.

- Ah, d'accord, s'exclama-t-il alors avec un petit rire.

La tête toujours contre son épaule, le garçon brun rougit légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle...

Naruto retrouva tout-à-coup son sérieux, et planta son regard azur dans celui de Sasuke.

Toutes les étoiles, et toutes les promesses du monde, se lisaient dans ce regard.

- Quand on veut, on peut. Et si on est deux à vouloir... alors tout est possible.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais était pourtant ferme et déterminée.

Sasuke redressa la tête et se pencha vers lui.

- C'est bien une réplique digne du Soleil, ça...

Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans le ciel, le Soleil envoya un dernier signe à la Lune de ses rayons avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, et cette dernière s'alluma soudain dans la nuit, ronde, brillante... et heureuse.

**FIN**

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: Hum?

Sasuke: Je crois que j'ai trouvé qui est cette "personne"...

Naruto, _rouge_: ... Ah?

Sasuke: ... Baka.

* * *

L'auteur, _sautille de joie_: Et voilà, c'était mon tout premier one-shot, et ma première fanfiction Naruto, par la même occasion! Bon, il est peut-être un peu long, mais... kya, ils sont trop trop mignons! Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à couper:) ! En plus, c'était drôle, les personnages se disputaient tous seuls sous mon stylo... Kya! 

Hum, enfin bref! J'espère de tout mon coeur que ce one-shot vous aura plu. Ah, j'ai retrouvé confiance, d'un coup! "Quand on veut, on peut": hihi, alors, je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui, comme moi, passent le bac, ou un autre examen... Croyons-y et fonçons :) !

Gros bisous à tous, et merci de m'avoir lue :) !

Maeve


End file.
